


Self-Defense

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Minor Injuries, Pouting Rowena, Rowena Is A Drama Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Rowena stubs her toe.





	Self-Defense

You were in the living room, minding your own business, when all hell broke loose.

A loud, bone-chilling yelp erupted from the bedroom. It was followed by a crash, as if a bomb had exploded and torn apart everything in its path. Then Rowena started cursing and got so very Scottish that it was almost – _almost_ – scary.

Dropping your book on the couch, you jumped to your feet and rushed to the bedroom. The sight that greeted you prompted your eyes to widen, shock creeping onto your face like a grim shadow. The bedside table was in ruins, shattered beyond repair. A huge, square crack marred the white wall. Pieces of debris dripped to the floor, covering the honey-colored hardwood with white and ashy grey.

Rowena stood next to the wreckage. Her head was turned upwards, eyes half closed and lips pressed almost shut, open just enough to let out slowly-quieting curses. Taking notice of your appearance, she closed them altogether.

"What happened?" you asked, looking from her to the trashed piece of furniture. This shit would be a bitch to clean. Rowena had better have a good explanation.

She lowered her gaze and turned to look at you. "I stubbed my toe." Her voice was sweet, tender, like that of a child admitting to a wrongdoing while fearing punishment. Her lower lip trembled as she spoke, like she was barely keeping herself from falling apart – or breaking into another cursing fit.

"Seriously?" You looked at her, unable to hide your incredulity. _That_ is what the fuss was about?

She shot you a glare that must have killed before. "It bloody hurts!"

You sighed. You were used to her moods. The woman was a firecracker, with temper as hot as her body and as fiery as the color of her hair. You supposed you should have known something like this would eventually happen. Still, you couldn't help finding it ridiculous. Trashing a room over a tiny accident was too much, even for the drama queen that was Rowena MacLeod.

"I think it's broken," she said, lowering her voice a tad. Her lips turned downward in a pout.

An ache tugged at your heart. _Damn it!_ You could never resist her when she made that face. You weren't sure whether she was doing it on purpose, to guilt you into seeing her side of things, or if she was genuinely in that much pain. With Rowena, it was hard to tell. The woman had a way of getting what she wanted without having to utter a single word. All she had to do was make a face that was just right, and you were all hers.

"Come here." Letting out another sigh, you motioned for her to sit down. She limped over to the bed and plopped down onto it with a grunt. She gently laid her foot in your lap, eyes going from her injured toe up to you. Her look matched her expression. She was like a puppy who'd had its paw trampled; in pain, but reluctant to let anyone get close in fear of hurting worse.

Rowena's toe was red, almost the same shade of deep scarlet polish adorning her nails. It stood out amongst the paleness of her skin. She had gotten it pretty good. Extending a forefinger, you reached out to touch it. As soon as your skin came in contact with hers, Rowena flinched, letting out a snake-like hiss. She tried to pull her leg back, but you wrapped your fingers around her ankle, holding it in place.

"It's okay," you said soothingly. You looked her in the eyes and slowly released her ankle, and started rubbing gentle circles over her skin. She relaxed under your caress, strained muscles loosening in sync with her calming breathing. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanna see if it's broken. Okay?"

Rowena nodded.

Positioning her foot in your lap, you gently prodded at her toe. Rowena hissed, but this time she remained still. You felt up the wounded digit, tapping at it from all sides. You made sure to keep your touch as light as possible; even if there was no lasting harm, the pain she was in was real. The last thing you wanted was to add more to it.

"It's not broken," you said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Rowena didn't look convinced. "It hurts like hell."

"You hit it pretty hard. It'll be fine in a few hours."

She frowned.

"I promise," you said. Smiling, you gripped her foot with both of your hands, steadying it, and leaned down. Your lips brushed against the aching toe in a soft kiss. "There. All better now."

Rowena pulled on a smile of her own. "Do I get a lollipop, too?"

"Maybe. After you clean up this mess," you laughed.

"But I'm injured." She pouted again, as if she was a victim of some great injustice.

"You stubbed your toe! It's not like you're bleeding to death. Besides, it's _your_ mess."

"That bloody thing–" she pointed to the obliterated bedside table "–attacked me! I was defending myself."

"You bumped into it. If anything, _you_ attacked it."

Rowena narrowed her eyes. "It crippled me."

"Don't be dramatic." You moved her foot onto the bed and stood up. "Clean it up."

"Where are you going?"

"Living room. I wanna read my book."

"You can't just leave me," she said, a touch of a whine in her tone of voice.

"If you want company, you know where to find me."

"But–"

"Nuh uh. Not falling for that."

Putting a hand to her cheek, you tilted her head to you and laid a kiss to her scalp, and then headed back to the living room.

Half an hour later, Rowena limped after you and laid down next to your sitting form on the couch. Curling up like a kitten, she rested her head on your lap, the adorable pout still painted on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by my wonderful friend OswinTheStrange.
> 
> Thanks to an-egalitarian-sinner for helping me!


End file.
